wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagrand
Nagrand is a Burning Crusade Zone located in Outland. It is located south of Zangarmarsh, west of Terokkar Forest, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. It is a vast plains-like region reminiscent of Mulgore or the Barrens. The word Nagrand is orcish for "Land of Winds". It may be one of the "Green Havens" replanted by druids to much how it was before the Horde necromancy drained the world of life. Right in the center of the zone is the neutral town of Halaa that can be captured by either faction. Whoever holds it will have access to a whole mass of amenities including active quest givers, NPCs who accept turn-ins acquired from the zone's monsters, but also vendors, trainers and the like. The opposing faction, naturally, is locked out of all this, which is precisely why they will be laying siege to it around the clock. If you get enough of your people near the flag at the town center, you'll slowly start to win control. The problem is, opposing players and NPCs will be constantly wailing on you. Cue wyvern bombs. There are several bridges leading into the town, and at the base of each is found an apparatus that attackers can interact with to spawn a flying mount tower of sorts. Once they're up, players can hop on these wyverns (which follow a fixed path) and essentially carpet-bomb the town, inflicting massive AoE damage to its defenders. They, in turn, can interact with these apparatuses to disable the towers. http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-expansion/725327p3.html Gamespot Preview "We then jumped to Nagrand, the sprawling, lush, green area we saw earlier at E3. Nagrand will be home not only to PvP arena, but also to a neutral town that will be a flashpoint for Burning Crusade's "open-world PvP." The town, which is built around a series of ravines spanned by ramshackle bridges, will begin as a neutral settlement at first, but can later be captured by either the Horde or Alliance faction. Once the town is captured, it will spawn some tough computer-controlled guards, but it will also let you fight your way into the outskirts, then eventually set up flight towers at the edges of these ravines that you can use to hop onto pre-set flying mounts, then go on bombing runs on the town, pelting the guards and any enemy players with damaging bombs as a first assault before charging in and capturing the settlement's control points, which act like the timed flags in shooters like Battlefield 2--stand near them long enough, and the control point will "convert" to your faction's control." http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/worldofwarcraftexp1/news.html?sid=6155696&page=2 Characteristics |} History Nagrand was the location of the Kosh'harg festival, because of its cultural significance to the orcs who held it as holy ground. It was also the location of trade between draenei and orc, but such transactions occurred rarely. Later, when the orcs had succumbed to the Mannoroth-induced bloodlust, Nagrand was the scene of many a battle between the two races, and the draenei eventually had to seek refuge among the naaru to avoid total extinction. Thrall mentioned in Warcraft III that the barrens reminded him of home. This being the ancestral home of the orcs shows a great resemblence to the barrens. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Nagrand: Nagrand is the last unscarred region in Outland. It is the ancestral home of the orcs and the heart of early orcish shamanism. Today it is a fertile retreat where elementals commune with mortals on a regular basis. Marauding ogres from the Blade's Edge Mountains, meaning to claim the territory as their own, currently pose the greatest threat to this unspoiled reserve. Geography Green and yellow grassy plains, reminding one a bit of Mulgore. Pink-channeled sky. Maps ;Other maps: * wow.gamepressure.com Subregions thumb|Official artwork of a large crystal with a naaru city within (named Oshu'gun) located in southwestern Nagrand. Travel hubs Telaar (Alliance) Garadar (Horde) Major factions * Kurenai * The Consortium * The Mag'har Regions Adjacent to Nagrand |} thumb|Official artwork of a ravine and a floating lake island in south-central Nagrand. Notable Characters See List of Nagrand NPCs. Quests Uncategorized * * * * * * Nesingwary Safari * ** *** * * * Garadar * (Bleeding Hollow Ruins) * or * or * The Ring of Blood * The Ring of Blood: Brokentoe ** The Ring of Blood: The Blue Brothers *** The Ring of Blood: Rokdar the Sundered Lord **** The Ring of Blood: Skra'gath ***** The Ring of Blood: The Warmaul Champion ****** The Ring of Blood: The Final Challenge Throne of the Elements * ** *** **** * * ** *** **** ***** Aeris Landing * * * Resources Ore * Adamantite * Fel Iron Ore * Rich Adamantite Herbs * Blindweed * Dreaming Glory * Felweed Leather * Knothide Leather * Knothide Leather Scraps * Thick Clefthoof Leather Unknown Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Broken * Clefthoof * Demons * Doomguard * Earth Elementals * Elekks * Eredar * Ethereals * Felguards * Gan'arg * Ghosts * Gronn * Lost Ones * Mo'arg * Ogres * Owls * Pit Lords * Talbuks * Thunder Lizards * Voidwalkers * Water Elementals Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Because of its extensive outdoor PvP, Nagrand is the only Outland zone without a dungeon. * The Elemental Plateau is an elevated area on the northern side of Nagrand, above the Throne of the Elements. The area requires a flying mount (or druid flight ability) to reach. It is populated by most of the elemental types, and as such is a premiere spot for grinding motes/primals. Trivia * At Nessingwary's Safari, on Hemit Nessingwary's crashed plane, there are level 1 critters on the plane, snakes. This is an obvious reference to the movie "Snakes on a Plane". Category:Zone:Nagrand